How Could I Forget You?
by rain-on-my-soul
Summary: Okay this is a story about Hiei of course. It's HXOC so...um...yeah. Anyway, it has a prequel I'm just working on it. Girl use to know gang, lost memory, story about getting it back. ch 15 up! Last chapter!
1. In The Rain

How Could I Forget You?

Disclaimer: There once was a time that I really owned Yu Yu Hakusho. Sadly that was only in a dream. But this is now and I do not own it.

A/n: This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic so I hope you like it. I actually wrote this for a school project. Anyway, R&R pwease! Enjoy!

Chapter 1: In the Rain

The petite figure was barley visible in the drenching rain. The air was cold and the sky was dark. As the rain poured down from the endless horizon above it blurred the vision of one's eyes.

The figure was walking, just walking. It appeared as if it hadn't a care or a purpose. It held no umbrella to stop the wet drops. Its clothes were soaked deep and through to every fiber and stitch. Still they did not seem to care.

Puddles were stepped into rather then around. Mud caked the figure's pitch black sneakers. Staying clean and dry was apparently not on their agenda.

In the nightly shadows another figure was watching. His eyes showed no sign of a deep hunger. Instead the eyes glistened with a sense of concern. He was not hunting his prey and tactfully stalking it, but he was protecting his own. For night held unspeakable evil.

As if brought on by his own thoughts, a shadow moved from its rest. Along the ground, it went. It slowly, cautiously slinked towards the figure. Now this was out for the hunt and the kill.

His muscles tightened. His heart raced. Slowly, with as little movement as possible, he drew his sword from its leather sheath. He waited until the precise moment.

There.

As quick as lightning striking in a storm, he attacked the hungry shadow as it leaped to ensnare its prey.

The figure turned to face where the shadow lurked. It had felt that unseen eyes were glaring at its rain soaked back with a hunger that had no bottom.

To the figure, all that could be seen was the faintest glimmer of shining metal. His sword glowed for just a fraction of a second in the figure's eyes.

Then he was gone again, into the concealing shadows from whence he came. The figure in the light of the ghostly moon, continued its amble stroll. It was safe for another night.

In the shadows, he sheathed his drawn sword and left in a blur that was undetectable to the untrained eyes. His job was down for the now ending night. Still, tomorrow brought upon new threats. He would be ready though.

A/n: Yay! The first chapter is done. It's really short though. I promise to make the next one longer. I just seem to make short 1st chapters. Oh well. Okay so, R&R! Thanks!


	2. Waken Up Today

Disclaimer: Do not own, blah, blah, blah. You know the rest. If you don't just read the first chapter.

A/n: About the summary…um…yeah. Well I suck. You see what it's trying to say is that this girl (her name will be revealed in time) already knew Hiei and the others. Now though her memory kinda sucks. Wanna know why? Well ya gotsta read on. Anyway, there is gonna be a prequel to this, but I just haven't written it. Damn writers block! See I had this story all mapped out. The prequel was kinda fuzzy though. Yeah. So when I finally get around to that this story will probably make more sense. For know though just work with me here.

Chapter 2: Waken Up Today

The figure let out a yawn as she sat up in bed. Her muscles ached from the lack of use, so she reached towards her ceiling. With her eyes closed still from sleep, she stretched her muscles awake.

Even aster she was loose an limber, her eyes remained in their closed state. She wasn't quite ready to greet the sunlight that snaked through her window panes. Still she greeted its warmth with a sleepy smile.

Ever so slowly, her eyes creaked open. Sunlight instantly hit her exposed pupils and she blinked, trying to get use to this new view. Another yawn escaped her dry lips, but this one had less magnitude.

Unable to gather up the will to get herself out of bed, she simply sat there as seconds passed. Rubbing the still leftover sleep from her now fully open eyes, she finally decided to start her day.

She turned and dangled her slender legs off the side of her crumpled bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor, causing a shiver to tickle its way up her spine. Her toes searched the bare floorboards for her slippers. Once she felt them ,she curled her toes around the plush material and pulled the slippers to her. After her feet could fully reach them, she slipped her feet into the soft footwear.

Instantly, warmth touched her toes. It spread up her feet and hit her ankles. It was amazing what warm feet could do to a person's just woken up mood. She already felt better now that she was warm.

She shuffled her way over to her closet to find something to wear. After opening the doors, she let out an annoyed sigh. Nothing seemed to instantly jump out at her which made it harder to choose an outfit.

She growled at the drab wardrobe. Without really concentrating, she pulled out a pair of worn jeans that looked as if they had been pulled through a shredder, and her black, hooded sweatshirt. She closed the doors rather forcefully and they bounced back open a creak. She just grumbled low and deep, and walked over to her old, oak bureau.

The top draw creaked as she reached in and pulled out a t-shirt. She looked at it for a few seconds to make sure it matched before closing the drawer gently. It was only a plain, white shirt, but it suited her just fine. She scratched her head, yawned, and walked out the bedroom door.

Down the hallway, she went and entered the bathroom. She flipped the light on its lowest setting and headed to the shower faucet. She turned the cold, metal handle marked with a big, red H and water made its way out the spicket.

She undressed slowly and carefully, allowing the water to heat up. After checking the water with the palm of her hand, she switched the knob to shower. The curtain was pulled back as she stepped in. She closed it around her and let the water take its toll on her body.

The heated droplets made their way down her body and into the drain below. The process had a calming effect on her. She bathed in silence as the water awaked her every fibers. She lathered the smooth conditioner as slowly as possible to enjoy the sensation on her scalp. With the conditioner fully rinsed out and her body now clean, she was contented for the moment.

She sighed when she realized she had to get out. She had been in there long enough. If she stayed for more time then she would probably be late. She let the water soothe her for a few more seconds before turning it off.

A towel hung on a rack beside the toilet and she grabbed it. Wrapping it around her, she rung out her long, white hair. She combed through it gently with her fingers before grabbing the real thing.

After all the knots were loose from her hair, she pulled on her clothes. She was careful not to get too many droplets on her jeans. She pulled the sweatshirt over her soaked hair. It fell down on her back and she walked out the door. She didn't even bother to turn on the fan to clear away the fog on the mirror.

Back in the bedroom, she grabbed her keys and left. She walked down the stairs to the front door. She slipped on her black sneakers which were quite muddy, and opened the door. Turning around, she locked the door behind her. Then she was off.

Instantly she sensed eyes watching her back. It felt like the same presence from the night before. Yesterday when she was walking home in the rain, she had felt those same eyes. Still nothing had attacked her. Once she thought something was about to, but it vanished in an instant.

She simply shrugged her shoulders, ignored it, and continued walking. She was headed to the library. Today was a Saturday so she was in no rush. Still she didn't want to be late to meet someone there.

Her walk took only a few minutes and soon she was standing in front of a grand building. The building was old, it had stood there for quite a few decades. She didn't know exactly when it was built. Neither did she care.

Pigeons lined the roof and perched upon the many ledges. The roof had been repaired only a few years before, but already tiles were falling. The statues perched alongside the pigeons were crumbling as well. She took no mind and entered the library.

Her footsteps seemed to echo in the quiet place. Right in front of her hung a sign that read: Please be kind and keep your voice down. Thanks!. People around her appeared to obey the sign and only hushed voices were heard.

She ignored the others around her and headed to a back table. A figure sat at the very place she headed to. She greeted them with one of her cheerful smiles and said hello.

"Why good morning, Sazumi!" the figure said.

"What's so good about it, Kurama?" Sazumi shot back.

A/n: Yay! It's finally done! I finished chapter two! See my stupid computer was accidentally unplugged and I forgot to save. So yeah, I lost it all. Then I had to retype it. Arrggh! That took me forever. But it is done. Anyway, I need reviews pwease! Ideas are welcome as well. See ya'll next chapter!


	3. Study Session

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (Does anyone ever put up the simple disclaimer anymore?)

A/n: I know, I know. I haven't updated for a while. I'm very, very sorry. But it's summer now and I can write as much as I want. Yay! Anyway, I'll be updating more and more. At least for two weeks. Then I go to Florida and won't have a computer. I'll only be there for a week and then I'll be near a computer again. Yay computers+hugs computer+ Sorry about that. You probably want to read now. Well too bad! J/k.

Chapter 3: Study Session

Kurama just laughed at his friend's bluntness. Sazumi placed her bag on the table and sat next to the cheerful redhead.

"Are you ready to hit the books?" Kurama asked.

"Not really," Sazumi answered truthfully, "but I won't be passing the test if I don't study." Sazumi ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Let's get started."

She pulled some textbooks out of her black schoolbag and cracked them open. Her eyes scanned the pages as she read the small print. Sazumi grabbed her notebook and pencil to write some notes. She squinted her eyes in concentration.

"Having some trouble?" Kurama asked the frustrated girl.

"Yeah. I'm stuck on this problem."

"Let's see," Kurama pulled the textbook and notebook to him.

"Twenty-eight," Sazumi pointed with her pencil.

"What's the trouble?" Kurama said.

"Well, I can't remember if I'm suppose to distribute the sixteen throughout the first matrix then set it equal to the second, or set them equal and then distribute the sixteen."

"You have to set them equal first. See they want you to find the variables first so you can put them into the quadratic equation. That's when you distribute the sixteen and F.O.I.L.," the redhead explained.

"I see," Sazumi nodded, "thanks."

"You're welcome," smiled Kurama.

The rest of the study session flew by quickly. Kurama helped Sazumi with her questions, while Sazumi absorbed it all for the test.

Kurama was bent over the table reading a book, when Sazumi spoke up.

"Kurama?" she said, getting his attention.

"Hmm?" Kurama asked, lifting up his head to look at Sazumi.

"Well, umm…" she stumbled. _Should I tell him about being followed? No. He'll just worry too much._

"What is it?" Kurama looked at his friend with concern.

"Oh, it's just that you're so smart. You don't have to study like I do," she completed.

"That's it?" Kurama knew she wasn't telling him something. He could tell by the uncertain look in his friend's eyes.

Sazumi nodded and bent back over her work. She started scribbling vigorously in her notes.

Kurama continued to stare at Sazumi for a few seconds, before picking up his book. Kurama started reading again and shrugged it off.

_She'll tell me when she's ready,_ he thought.

Sazumi shot a glance at the clock. It was well past noon and she really had to be getting home. She needed to grab lunch before she picked her little brother up from daycare.

"I should be getting home. I have to pick up my brother soon. Thanks for the help, Kurama. I'll see you at school on Monday," she told the boy.

Sazumi gathered her things together and placed them in her bag. Kurama closed his book and looked towards her. Sazumi stood up from the table, with her bag on her shoulder. She gently pushed her chair in.

"You're welcome, Sazumi. I'll see you Monday after your test. Do well!"

Kurama waved goodbye to his friend as she walked away and out the library doors. He cleaned up the area and soon followed suit. That's when he was met by a figure dressed in black.

A/n: Complete. +wipes hands together in a finished gesture+ Do you like? Please review. Plleeeaaaasssseeee! I'll be your best friend. (Bribery always works.) J/k. I guess I'll get started on the next chapter. Tell me if you have any idea. I got nothin' better to do. +waves goodbye vigorously+ Bye. Bye. Bye. Just leave already!


	4. Toddlers, Sandwiches, and Memories

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine nor will it ever be mine. For that is impossible.

A/n: I am so bored that I decided to write some more of my fanfics. Anyway, I think the last chapter totally sucked. Sorry. I rushed it and didn't play out the scene well. I just wanted to get it done. And the chapter before that was the opposite. I described it too much. I'll try harder now. About that math problem, yeah well. I'm only a freshmen okay? I just put together some random math words to make it sound hard and confusing. I ended up confusing myself. So from now on it shall be better. I hope.

Chapter 4: Bubbly Toddlers, Simple Sandwiches, and Broken Memories

"You've been following her haven't you?" Kurama asked the dark figure.

"I'm protecting her," it shot back.

"Good. With all the demons who want revenge against her, she needs to be watched. But I think you're starting to get to her. She can sense you, Hiei," Kurama stated.

Hiei simply gave a snort and phased out of view. Leaving behind a cheerful redhead, who seemed to know everything about Hiei.

Kurama chuckled to himself and continued his leisurely walk home. Tomorrow he'd go to school, Sazumi would pass her test, and Hiei would still be watching. But Kurama's plans wouldn't go through. As soon as he passed an alley, demons came.

Kurama had no time to react. Webs of steel encased his body. It restricted him and he was unable to fight back. Kurama heard evil sniggers as the redhead was thrown into darkness.

Hiei jumped from building to building as he followed Sazumi home. His minded lingered on the conversation he had with Kurama. _She did need protecting_, he thought. Last night was an example of that. _But am I doing this just to protect her?_ He didn't think so. He thought there had to be more.

Sazumi could probably protect herself. That's why she had been on the Spirit Detective's team in the first place. Her battles had proven she could fight. But now it was different. Sazumi was just a regular human without powers. She could punch and kick, but that would be worthless against demons. The truth was, she needed him. She may not know it, but she did need him.

_Why did she not remember?_ _What happened to her?_ These questions plagued Hiei's every thought. Ever since she had lost her memories, Hiei had been different. Ever since that day, she had been different. A flash back played in Hiei's mind.

_She never showed up. She never came. He waited at the house, but she never came. At first they thought it was a demon. Maybe she had been captured. But when no ransom note came and no body showed up they dismissed the thought. Then she showed up at Kurama's school._

"_Sazumi!" Kurama greeted her._

"_Oh, hello. Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she had questioned. "Oh, wait! You're Suichi right? Nice to meet you. I'm Sazumi."_

_Kurama tried all day to get her to remember. She didn't. Sazumi never remembered anyone. She had a new family and a new house. Sazumi had a new life and her friends weren't in it. She had no memories of them. Not even the man who she had fallen so hard for. Not even Hiei._

_Sazumi eventually became friends with Kurama and even started to call him Kurama. But she never remembered. She went on with her new life as a human. And Hiei went on with his life without her. He watched over her and protected her. Yet they were still over. Sazumi was gone._

Hiei's mind snapped back to reality. Silent tears stained his face. All the memories he had of her, came flooding back. The tears began to flow even more strongly. He knew that she would never have these memories again. They were now his alone.

He wiped the tears away. A grim look set upon his face. It was over. He had to accept it. Sazumi was gone and all he could do was watch her from a distance. And watch her he shall.

A cool breeze tickled Sazumi's spine as she unlocked her front door. The door gave a creak as the rusty hinges rubbed against one another when she opened it. She reached down to untie her shoes. Sazumi gently slipped out of the worn sneakers and placed them by the door. She laid her keys on the table near the door with a clatter. Her bag was dropped to the floor and she walked into the kitchen.

Sazumi opened the fridge and cold air greeted her. Reaching in the back, she grabbed a jar of jelly. She set the sticking jar on the counter and headed for the pantry. The door was opened and a jar of peanut butter was taken. Sazumi grabbed the bread on the counter with a smile. Then she set to work.

Sazumi smiled as she made her small lunch. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich would really hit the spot. That and a glass of orange juice. Sazumi made her sandwich with ease and placed the tools in their right places. With her lunch made, she headed out the door. Grabbing her keys on the way, Sazumi went to pick up her little brother.

Sazumi enjoyed her sandwich as she walked down the street. She sipped her juice and walked with a huge smile on. With a full stomach, well almost full, she was content. Just walking down the street on a nice day, was enough to make her happy. She didn't know why she was happy with a normal life, but she was.

A few minutes later, Sazumi was picking her little brother up from daycare. He was covered in paint and had a huge grin plastered to his face. He held up a picture in front of Sazumi.

"Look what I painted," he said happily.

Sazumi picked up the toddler and ruffled his hair.

"It's great Yuki," Sazumi laughed. She was covered in paint, but she was glad her brother was enjoying himself. Even if it meant giving him a bath later.

Sazumi set Yuki down and grabbed his hand.

"Ready to go home?" she said. Yuki nodded his head vigorously and practically skipped out the door. Sazumi waved goodbye to the counselor as she headed home.

"So how was daycare?" she asked the bubbly young toddler.

"Funny!" he declared.

"What did you do besides paint?" Sazumi wondered.

"We play hoppy game."

"Oh, yeah," she laughed.

Yuki hopped up and down as his sister smiled. Yuki sure was a bundle of joy. Sazumi reached down and grabbed Yuki. She gently sat him on her shoulders. Yuki giggled at being up so high.

"Let's go home, ya little termite," Sazumi tickled her brother. Yuki giggled and pointed forward.

"Targe!" he said.

A/n: Okay this will be short. I finished chapter 4. Yay for me. R&R please.


	5. Takeout Dinners

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Sazumi, Yuki, and their father. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/n: Make this short. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

The Cows Go MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: Thanks for the reviews. Like I said last chapter, I'll try harder. :heart:

Chapter 5: Takeout Dinners

"Pass the noodles dad," said Sazumi. She grabbed the cartoon from her father and placed some noodles on her plate. Sazumi reached over and wiped some sauce from her brother's chin.

"Stop slurping the noodles, Yuki" she scolded. Yuki complied and stopped his noisy eating.

"I'm sorry about dinner, guys," her father spoke up.

"It's okay dad. Takeout is just as good as a home cooked meal," she reassured her father. _And way better then burnt steak,_ she thought to herself.

"I know, but if I wasn't such a hopeless cook. Tonight was my night to cook and I botched it again."

"Daddy food, blech," Yuki made a face.

"Yuki," Sazumi glared at her brother, then turned to her father. "It's fine dad. But tomorrow, I cook." The conversation was dropped like that and the three continued their meal peacefully. Yuki did manage to squirt soy sauce all over the place, but he was getting a bath later anyway.

Sazumi gathered up the remains of their takeout meal and began to clean the kitchen. She let out a sigh when she reached her brother's spot at the table. He was a really messy eater. Sazumi was in the mist of putting the leftovers in a container, when her father came in. She opened the fridge and placed the container inside before she turned to face the man. Sazumi wiped her hands on a towel and smiled.

"Yuki all clean?" she asked.

"Yeah," her father replied. "He's asleep upstairs in his room. Well he's suppose to be. Do you know how hard it is to get paint out of the bathtub?" Sazumi laughed at her father as he scratched his head. He smiled at his daughter. Together the two walked into the family room.

"So you ready for your test?" Sazumi's father questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Suichi helped me a ton today. I can't wait to show him my passing grade at school tomorrow. If I pass," she said. Sazumi's father grabbed her and pulled her into a great bear hug.

"You'll do fine." Sazumi smiled at her father that had such confidence in her. With him and Kurama believing in her, she'd pass for sure.

Hiei watched silently as Sazumi slept soundly. He smiled to himself as the beautiful, snowy white haired, girl dreamt away. She was so peaceful when she slept. Nothing to forget and nothing to remember. All she had to do was live in her land of dreams. Knowing she was safe, Hiei soon faded away into the darkness of the night sky.

Also lurking in the darkness far away, a malicious demon smiled to himself. His plan was working all to well. He would get his revenge. All he had to do was play on their desires. Then he would crush his prey and exact his revenge.

A/n: There a small cliffy. That chapter was short, I know. Next one will be longer. I promise. It's just that my mp3 player ran out of batteries, so I have no music. Typing in a quiet room scares me. Now for batteries. :searches room: I'll be baaacccckk. :delves into closet:


	6. When it Rains it Pours

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, even my dog knows it, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Many thanks to the reviewers!

Fruit is Not a Dessert: Found my batteries. Had to clean my room so I actually found a lot of batteries. Some day I'll get an iPod. Thanks for the review. I think I'm finally getting into a rhythm. Well here's another chapter.

jojogoodgirlgonebad2005: Thanks! Well you get your wish. Just you'll probably have to wait for the chapter after this one.

Trickstersthiefgirl: Well thank you very much. I guess I'm very much flattered. Hope you like this chapter as well.

A/n: First off, I am so sorry. I am dreadfully sorry. I really should have updated this sooner. It's been really crazy lately. School starts up again tomorrow and I really don't want to go. Like I said I'm really sorry, so I'll get on with the story now.

Chapter 6: When it Rains it Pours

Sazumi woke up early the next morning. She tried to cram in a few more minutes of studying, but she was having a problem. Yuki was bouncing off the walls. Apparently breakfast had been sugary sweet.

'_What I wouldn't give to have that child's energy,'_ Sazumi thought.

After Yuki had run by three times laughing his lungs out, Sazumi gave up on trying to fill up her remaining brain cells. She'd just have to take the test with the knowledge she already had. That and the stuff Kurama had so graciously shared with her. Speaking of taking tests, Sazumi needed to leave or she'd miss one such test.

Sazumi quickly and carelessly stuffed her school things in her bag. Many of the loose sheets of paper got crumpled in the process, but that wasn't a big thing for Sazumi. She doubted any of the teachers would really care today. Then Sazumi shoveled her toast down her throat and headed out. On her way out, she gave Yuki a quick peck on the cheek, ruffled his sandy hair, like most big siblings do, and said goodbye to the little boy.

The school day started out normal enough and Sazumi made it through first and second period without much trouble. Even her least favorite teacher was out for the day. Sazumi felt pretty good when third period rolled around with the test. Sazumi took her seat with a pleasant look on her face and waited for the teacher to pass out the test. Once it reached her, Sazumi started quickly and the next hour had her working diligently.

Hiei knew Sazumi's test was today. After all he had been watching her studying with Kurama for the past week. Hiei had watched as the snowy-haired girl had tried to cram as much human knowledge in her brain possible. He had watched as she worked hard under Kurama's guidance. And Hiei knew that Sazumi would definitely do well on her test. So he wanted to be there to see the joyous look on her face when she had gotten the results. And the crimson-eyed boy phased in on a tree branch just outside the window of a classroom that contained one white-haired girl.

For Sazumi the test passed quickly enough. Now she sat fidgeting in a hard wood chair as she anxiously awaited her results. Once she got them she was out and on her way to meet a red-headed kitsune. Of course she didn't know he was kitsune. Kurama had promised to meet her on the roof of the school for lunch so they could discuss her results. That was if the teacher finally gave them to her. Sazumi was pulled from her thoughts as she heard the teacher call her name.

'_Finally,'_ Sazumi thought and in the next instant she was out of her seat and at the teacher's desk. She grabbed the sheet of paper and glanced at the results of her vigorous studying.

"Kurama!" Sazumi shouted as she yanked open the heavy door leading to the roof.

Sazumi's heart pounded madly. Her breathing was wild and out of control. Both caused by the quick dash up the stairs after Sazumi had received the test results just minutes before. She held the paper in her right hand as she waved it about excitedly.

"Kurama," she repeated. "I passed!" Sazumi was greeted by the wind as it howled past her flushed face.

"Kurama?" she asked the empty air. She did not spot her friend anywhere. Nor did she hear anything that suggested he was near.

Sazumi stood on the roof puzzled. Her mind was busy searching for reasons why Kurama wasn't there. The wind blew wildly and threatened to tear the paper from her grasp. She held it tighter.

'_Maybe he's still in his classroom,'_ she reasoned.

Sazumi shrugged. With her mind made up, she turned around and headed inside. Behind her, a figure phased in on the railing and watched her retreating form. Then he phased out quickly, leaving the roof empty.

Sazumi closed the metal door with a loud clang. She slowly made her way down the stairs to search for her missing friend. She had no doubt that he was still in his classroom. Where else would he be?

'_I'll bet he forgot,'_ she thought._ 'He's probably got his nose in a book.'_

She marched down the halls of the school. Kurama's classroom was on the second floor and Sazumi was already mad that she had to go to the roof for nothing, so climbing down more steps didn't improve her mood. She was quite angry by the time she reached her intended target. Sazumi stood in front of the door, trying to calm her nerves. She didn't really want to yell.

When Sazumi finally calmed down and entered the room, she was greeted by another surprise. Kurama wasn't there. Nor was anyone else for that matter. Something inside her snapped. That was the last straw.

"**KURAMA!**" she screamed in true anime fashion.

Sazumi was sure he could hear her where ever he was. Even if that place be Antarctica. A vein throbbed in her forehead and she raised a clenched fist. The test results turned in to a small crumpled ball. Sazumi stormed out of the room. She strode angrily to her locker. The door was slammed open fiercely. That's when she noticed the note.

It was just a simple piece of paper. A folded piece of paper. White, non-lined, and crisp computer paper. The words on it were another story, however.

My dear girl, you may have noticed that your friend seems to be unavailable, but don't fret. He is currently in my company and will remain there if you do not heed my words. You shall drop by my location at the appointed time enclosed. You shall also bring your friend the Spirit Detective, Yusuke, his friend, Kuwabara, and the ever-so friendly Hiei. And since you have currently forgotten them, their location is enclosed also.

Sincerely, an old friend

The politeness and formality chilled Sazumi to the bone. She could tell this was no ordinary villain. It was someone who knew just how to scare its prey. Someone with years of practice. Sazumi shivered in the warm building.

Thunder rumbled outside the window pane as a storm started, bringing rain. The school bell announcing the end of the day, broke Sazumi out of her state of shock. She gently closed her locker. And Sazumi ran from the school, into the cold rain.

The wet drops soaked Sazumi's clothes, but she didn't care. Her mind was elsewhere. Sazumi knew she had to get to this Yusuke person's house and fast. Flashes of Kurama bloodied and bruised crowded her mind. She tried to shake them away with the tears blurring her vision. Sazumi splashed through the puddles as she ran in the dark.

She didn't know when she had arrived at the doorstep of one Spirit Detective. But her lungs ached and her muscles throbbed. She had to have been running for at least an hour. She didn't have a watch, so she couldn't tell. Not like she cared. Sazumi knocked on the door softly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting in the living room, noisily watching TV. Hiei stood by the window watching the storm as quiet as ever. He glared at the two teens who roared with laughter at the television screen. They were to busy to notice the small knock on Yusuke's door. But Hiei noticed it and informed his friends.

"Someone is here," he said quietly. And sure enough another knock was heard.

Yusuke rose from his seat to answer the door. Kuwabara was still engrossed in the TV Hiei seemed to be looking outside, but watched Yusuke from the corner of his eye. Yusuke never expected what he saw when he opened his door, Sazumi.

Hiei turned around fully to stare at the fragile girl. Kuwabara was no longer laughing and his mouth hung wide open. Yusuke just sat there stunned.

Sazumi stood in front of the three boys. She was soaked to the bone and she shivered violently. Sad tears streamed down her face in torrents. The stained her pale skin. Her wet hair hung in clumps around her face. In her hands, she clenched the note, she had found in her locker, tightly. Sazumi eyes were full of fear and she closed them tightly.

"P-Please," she whispered. "I need you to help Kurama!"

TBC…

A/n: Finally!So you like it?Please tell me. I'll be eternally grateful. Ugh. First day of school tomorrow. Wish me luck! And if you wanna know what happens to Kurama, you better return next chapter. Be seeing ya!


	7. Doors Closed and Doors Opened

**How Could I forget You?**

Disclaimer: Hahahahaha! Guess what? I do…not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

A/n: I decided to update this sooner. Here's another chapter for ya! Hope ya'll like it.

pyro the dark angel: Thanks for reviewing chapter five. Sorry your review didn't pop up till after chapter six did. You'll find out Sazumi's eye color this chapter. So pay attention!

pyro the dark angel: This is thanks for reviewing chapter six. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this new chapter.

Chapter 7: Doors Closed and Doors Opened

Hiei was the first to regain his composure. Sure the sight of Sazumi cold and crying on Yusuke's front step shocked and scared him, but Hiei was anyone to show his emotions. He swiftly jabbed Yusuke in the ribs.

Yusuke coughed and winced at Hiei's sudden attack to his abdomen. His brain finally registered that he should let the poor girl in. Yusuke stepped aside and gestured toward the living room.

"Uh…please come in," he said.

With tears still streaming from her bright blue eyes, (here ya go pyro!) Sazumi cautiously entered the house. Her eyes darted back and forth searching for danger and were wide with fear. Still she stood straight as she walked forward.

Kuwabara was still gaping as the TV blared beside him. He finally realized his expression and quickly shut his mouth. Kuwabara grabbed the remote and shut off the small television. Then he turned to Sazumi.

Sazumi could feel three pairs of eyes on her. All of them expecting and explanation to her sudden intrusion. A particular pair of crimson eyes stared at her intently, even if they didn't appear to. She could tell the spiky haired boy was watching her from the corners of his eyes. Sazumi tried to calm her torrent of tears as she opened her mouth to speak.

"H-here!" with trembling hands, Sazumi thrust the note from her locker in front of Yusuke.

Yusuke calmly took the note from Sazumi's pale hands. His eyes slowly scanned over the piece of paper. Kuwabara waited in silence to see what his friend had been given.

Sazumi watched the Spirit Detective carefully. His expression never changed. Sazumi was curious as to why this was. Surely this news should scare or at least shock him, yet his face remained as calm as ever. When he looked as though he was finished, Sazumi spoke up once more.

"Y-you see," she said. "Kurama's in trouble and that says you all have to come with me to find him. I don't know what I'd do without Kurama. He's been such a big help lately and…well…um," Sazumi blushed a deep scarlet and grew a sudden fascination with the hard floors.

At this Hiei felt a sharp pain in his heart. Sazumi's emotions slashed him like a knife. He could tell Sazumi cared, not just as a friend, but something more. Hiei took this revelation hardly. She had fallen for his best friend. He tried to ease his paining heart.

'_You knew something like this was going to happen,'_ he reasoned._ 'She's moved on. She can be happy again.'_ Still anger and hurt burned within him.

'_Why'd it have to be him though? Of all people, she picked someone close to me. Kurama how could you let this happen?'_ Hiei was furious with his friend. He turned away and began to watch the cold rain fall from the blackened sky. It was quite appropriate for his mood.

Sazumi could feel the youkai turn away. She looked up from the seemingly interesting floorboards. For some reason she could sense a deep pain in his heart. Suddenly she was awash with guilt.

'_But what do I have to be guilty about?'_ she thought.

Sadness clutched her heart. She had a strong impulse to go and hug the strange boy. She just wanted to stare into his mysterious crimson eyes and tell him that everything was going to be alright. Sazumi shook her head to get rid of her wandering thoughts.

'_What is this? Why do I feel this way?'_ she asked her frantic heart. Suddenly Yusuke spoke up.

"Alright, let's go!" he said. Kuwabara instantly shot up.

"Wait! Hold it! What the hell is going on? Just where are we going?" he asked angrily. Yusuke sighed.

"Kurama's been kidnapped. We're going to rescue him of course," Yusuke explained as he started to walk out the door, not caring if the other's followed. Kuwabara just shrugged and began to follow his friend.

Sazumi's heart leapt. A t last they were taking action. And if all went well, Kurama would be fine and tomorrow they'd go back to their normal lives. This should have been a hint to Sazumi that Kurama's life was anything but normal.

Outside the little band continued on their not so merry way. Yusuke walked in front with his hands behind his head, and he whistled a simple tune. Kuwabara strolled along not three feet beside him, with an angry scowl on. Every few minutes he'd grumble about saving stupid foxes and trudging through the rain at night. He wasn't in a cheery mood. And finally behind them lagged Sazumi and the silent Hiei.

Hiei didn't know why, but he felt compelled to walk next to the shivering blue-eyed girl. He had grown to except the fact that Sazumi loved Kurama. Yet maybe there was a small chance, a small glimmer of hope. Maybe this was just a silly crush. Maybe she'd regain her memory and things could go back to the way they were before. And maybe, just maybe, Hiei could feel the emotions and the warmth in his heart that he so desperately longed for.

'_No,'_ he told himself. Those must be locked away. Just as the memories that they both use to share were. Once again, Hiei's heart became shielded by ice.

Sazumi liked the feeling of the presence beside her, even if it was a little cold. Some how the mysterious boy intrigued her. His presence stirred up strange emotions that Sazumi could swear she'd felt before. Who was he and how did he do these things to her?

Suddenly Sazumi shivered. Her school uniform was completely soaked from the rain. She'd give anything for a warm jacket or an umbrella. Too bad she didn't have either. That's when Sazumi felt something being placed on her shoulders.

Sazumi looked up. A black cloak had been draped upon her shoulders. Instantly she warmed up.

'_Who?'_ she wondered. Then she noticed that Hiei was missing his cloak and he was looking away, trying to avoid eye contact. Suddenly she knew.

"You'll catch a cold," he said gruffly. Sazumi blushed for the second time that night.

"Th-thanks," she whispered. Hiei was silent and continued looking the other way.

All the while, Kurama's captor watched the whole thing. He watched as Hiei and Sazumi's emotions went crazy, leaving the two totally confused. And he watched as his prey slowly made their way towards him.

"So she still loves him, even if she doesn't know it. This is going to be interesting," and he let out an evil laugh to rival all villain's evil laughs.

Before they knew it, Yusuke and the others had arrived at the location mentioned in the note. A warehouse, how original. Dark and gloomy, and totally abandoned. Did villains have any creative bones in their bodies? All four of them stood in front of the big wooden doors, preparing to enter.

"Well, let's go I shall we?" said Yusuke.

'_This is it,'_ thought Sazumi. _'We're coming Kurama.'_

The doors let out a creepy creak, as Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed them open. Moonlight streamed into the old building.

"Let's start this party," Yusuke said with a grin.

TBC…

A/n: So you like it? Huh, huh, huh? Will they save Kurama? Who knows? Actually I do, but I'm not telling. You'll just have to come back next chapter. Will Sazumi finally get her memory back? And will our mysterious villain finally show his face? You gotta read the next chapter! Anyway, ya'll are probably confused because in the summary it says HXOC but Sazumi's in love with Kurama. Well that's just to make this story more interesting. Are you intrigued? Rate and review please! See ya real soon! (I hope.)


	8. If I Could Only Remember

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Hiei. I do own this very kawaii Hiei key-chain though.

A/n: New chapter! Been updating my other stories. My friend pressured me into writing a new chapter for this one. She stood over my shoulder the whole time I was writing it. How's that for motivation? Well I'll let you get to reading and after you're done with that, you can review, right? Okay enjoy! Don't know what's going on with thanking the reviewers, but I'm doing it anyway.

Luthoen: You are so nice! I love what you said! Thank you so much, and I'm so glad you're intrigued. Here's an update for you.

gothic-ember: I cried while writing it. I love the part were Hiei gives her his cloak. Thanks for reviewing and I'm updating it with this chapter and another. My friends keep pushing me and I do it for the reviewers as well.

Chapter 8: If I Could Only Remember

The band of rescuers were greeted by empty silence. Deep darkness added to the effect. They at least expected some youkai to attack. This unnerved them. Yusuke walked forward and the others followed. No one wanted to be left behind in the chilling black abyss.

Suddenly a deep voice was heard.

"My, you've finally come," it said, "what a delight." Instantly the lights turned on. The empty warehouse was brightly illuminated.

Sazumi squinted. She scanned the area for the owner of the voice. Her eyes fell upon a tall man in an elaborate suit. Sazumi looked him up and down. He was of medium build and had dull brown locks. His eyes, though, were anything but dull. They shown a metallic silver with small flecks of red.

He wore a normal ningen business suit and tie, but it was richly tailored. A red dragon wound its way up his leg and across his chest. Flames of deep gold wrapped around the opposite arm. It clashed well with the dark black background fabric. The over all effect was stunning and Sazumi could feel her breath catch in her throat.

Beside him stood several cronies and minions. Hiei noticed they were just lowly, easy to control, weak youkai. It would be easy enough to take them down one by one, but it would be a tad harder if they attacked all at once. The boss worried him more though. His eyes glimmered with a strange sort of power, they'd have to be on their guard.

Yusuke was the first to break the calculating silence a speak to the strange man.

"Yeah, we made it. So I suggest you give us back Kurama and we can be on our way. That is if you don't want to get hurt," he said smirking.

"Oh, but I can't do that," the man said, "that would ruin my plans." An evil sneer crossed his pleasant feature causing Sazumi to shiver.

Suddenly she didn't think he was so stunning anymore. With this came a sudden feeling of boldness. Her anger that this man had taken her friend and someone she cared deeply for, stopped her fear.

"Give us back Kurama!" she yelled. The man looked at her.

"Ah, my dear, sweet, Sazumi. You know I can't do that," he said sardonically. He looked at her, puzzled. "What's this? Now what have you got around your shoulders?" he asked. "It looks like Hiei-boy's cloak. My, how adorable." (a/n: just had to bring this part from last chapter up again. loved it.)

Sazumi could feel the heat rising to her face as a small tint of rose stained her cheeks. Wait. She shook her head. She didn't want that kind of comment at a time like this, especially not from him.

Yusuke watched the youkai carefully. He fully expected an attack. Then he noticed them start to inch forward as if given some invisible signal. He turned to his buddy Kuwabara who had remained stock still throughout this whole thing so far.

"You ready?" Yusuke asked quietly. Kuwabara nodded an answer.

Hiei could feel the youkai energy flaring up. A fight was going to start whether they were prepared or not. Luckily they were. Hiei turned to Sazumi. He didn't want her getting hurt in the upcoming battle.

"Go find Kurama," he whispered in the young girl's ear, causing a shiver to crawl up her spine and she pulled Hiei's cloak more snuggly around her. (again, kawaii) "We'll hold them off." Sazumi gave a small nodded to say she understood, then she started to slowly walk away from the group.

As she walked away, Sazumi glanced over her shoulder at Kurama's captor. He was making no move to stop her. She gave him an icy stare. Then the youkai minions attacked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei leapt into battle.

"Be safe," Sazumi said in a small whisper.

The warehouse was big. Scratch that, it was enormous! Sazumi was having a difficult time trying to find the whereabouts of her kidnapped friend.. She could hear the echoes of the battle she had left behind, bouncing off the wooden walls. She hoped her new friends were holding their own and had not sustained any injuries.

'_They'll be fine,'_ she thought._ 'My job is to find Kurama. Hiei trusted me to do it and I won't let him down.'_ She had the strangest feeling that it would tear her apart if she failed the spiky-haired boy.

Deciding not to dwell on that, Sazumi walked forward. Suddenly she reached the end of a long hallway. A steal door stood right in front of her. She could feel a weird pulsation coming from it.

'_Kurama better be in here.'_

Slowly Sazumi opened the door with a loud clang. She was greeted by the sight of Kurama, a bloody and unconscious Kurama. He was entangled in a metal web of silver hanging by many threads from the ceiling. His red mane of hair was matted and covered in blood. Many cuts and bruises dotted his body.

'_Oh, Kurama.'_ Sazumi's eyes were filled with a great sadness. They grew misty and the sharp blue turned to fog.

"He must be in such pain," she whispered to herself, even though she knew it was true.

"Indeed he is, in very much pain," a voice said behind her.

Sazumi whipped around to find the very man who had done such terrible things to her beloved friend. First anger then fear, swelled within her. How had he gotten past the others. Were they…? Sazumi couldn't think about it.

"I'm the one, you know," he said in a deep and seductive whisper causing Sazumi to stare into his enticing silver eyes. "I'm the one who took away your memory!"

Sazumi's blue eye's widened in shock and disbelief, then went dull and lifeless. Painful and greatly pleasant memories came flooding back, all pooling from those dreadful silver orbs that had ensnared her. Buried feelings resurfaced. And a marvelous love, once lost and forgotten, powerfully bloomed again as Sazumi remembered her stolen past.

A searing pain burned its way up her left arm. (from what pictures I've seen, Hiei's black dragon is on his right arm, so it's opposite that.) It was a white scar, resembling that of a dragon, winding its way around her limb. She could feel the power coming from the strange marking, great and immense power. It threatened to overwhelm the blue-eyed girl. Then as if trying to numb the pain, her body instantly fell into a black darkness of unconsciousness.

TBC…

**REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! IF YOU DON'T READ IT I'LL BE REALLY SAD AND DEPRESSED! SO READ IT!**

A/n: Okay I'm not really sure if everyone's quite grasped something. First off Hiei might be a little OOC in this, but you've got to understand something. Sazumi has know everyone for quite some time. They've been friends since before this and have done many things together as friends do. She's just got amnesia, you know, lost her memory, till now. Her and Hiei had a relationship before this. (not gonna go into too much detail.) They were friends for awhile and built up strong feelings and a strong bond. That's why Hiei might be a little OOC. So it's not just that they just met and are suddenly falling in love all mushy gushy, not that I don't like that. (love the mushy gushy romance!) It's deeper then that, and eventually all write a story about all that deepness. (a prequel) For now I'm writing this one though. I'm thinking about writing the prequel soon. I'll let you know if I do. So okay, now that I've said that, I hope everyone's got it and understands this story a little better. Guess I'll see ya'll next chapter. It'll come soon seeing as I've already written it, most at school no less. Action's coming!


	9. Genuine Smile

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH or the wonderful Hiei.

A/n: Time for another chapter. I know I just posted the last one, but I had already written this one, so I thought I'd post it. Hope you like it. Oh and if you like action, you'll like this chapter.

Luthoen: Thanks, glad you're interested. I always look forward to your reviews. I've also noticed that some fanfics are losing their originality. I'm glad you think this one's original. I'm also glad you don't think Hiei's too OOC. He might be a little more in later chapters. Well here's another chapter for ya.

Hiei's Shadow Tenshi: I've already started to write the prequel, as it keeps nagging me to do so. I just have to post it. Look for it in my profile in the next few days. You get to see Hiei's reaction in this chapter, I think, I don't remember. I wrote it like two days ago. I'm just typing it now. So now it's getting updated! Thanks for the review!

Chapter 9: Genuine Smile

Slowly, ever so slowly, she was sleeping back into the world of consciousness. Her eyelids fluttered open. The harsh light blurred her vision as she tried to grow accustomed to it. After a few seconds, her vision became clear and she could see everything for what it was.

With much effort, Sazumi sat up straight. She was still seemingly stuck in that strange place between waking and sleeping. Her brain had not fully caught up with its now conscious counterpart, her body. Then it suddenly snapped back into place causing her to become fully awake. And it all came flooding back with the tremendous force of rushing water. The silent tears that followed stained her now pale face.

At the corner of her mind, Sazumi heard a small grunt. She turned towards the unconscious figure of the kitsune drenched in blood. Her composure returned itself to her and all the memories were momentarily shoved to the back of her clouded mind. There were more important things right now then the deep pain searing her heart, like Kurama, the others, and stopping the searing pain in her arm.

Sazumi ripped off one of the white sleeves of her school uniform and tore it into long strips. Taking the ragged strips of cloth as a make-shift bandage, she wrapped it around the white dragon on her left arm. The painful energy that had been escaping stopped burning as it became trapped. She had to control the power that now dwelled within her.

Then Sazumi wobbly stood up. She headed over to the wound redhead to free him. The steel web was going to try and thwart her attempts. It closed around her friend's body as if mocking her and her thoughts of rescue. Sazumi would not be swayed.

A small amount of spirit energy formed in her right palm. It glowed a bright green against her flesh. Slowly it transformed into a weapon, a small handle with sharp blades at each end pointing downwards.

In one swift attack, Sazumi slashed at the steel web. Her spirit energy just managed to slice through the metal threads. Sazumi made quick work of Kurama's bindings, he was soon free.

The wounded kitsune collapsed into Sazumi's arms as she sliced through the last thread that held him captive, leaving her spirit energy to dissipate. Sazumi gently laid him on the cold ground to examine his wounds.

The various cuts and bruises that littered his body had already started to heal, thanks to the kitsune's youkai regenerative capabilities. Sazumi wiped away the dried blood with the other sleeve of her uniform, now in rags. It's not like she needed it anyway. Still Kurama was weak and they needed his help to fight the mass of youkai cronies. He was no condition to fight at the moment though.

'_I can't fully heal you right now Kurama,'_ Sazumi thought,_ 'I need my strength to fight, but I'll do the best I can.'_

Sazumi held her bandaged palm over Kurama's chest. His breath came out in ragged gasps. Suddenly, white energy began to emit from Sazumi's palm and Kurama's healing was now beginning to speed up. But Sazumi was forced to stop before he was fully healed if she wanted to be able to help the others.

There was a grunt and Kurama pushed himself up into a sitting position. His sharp green eyes flickered open and they met misty blue ones. He gave the owner of the eyes a small strained smile. Sazumi smiled back. Kurama was surprised when she gave him a gentle hug, careful not to put pressure on his remaining wounds. The hug was tender and full of great relief, but only friendly at the same time.

"Hello Sazumi," Kurama said.

"Hi Kurama," Sazumi whispered back.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks," she whispered again, "Let's go help the others."

Sazumi stood up and held her hand out to Kurama, which he took with a small smile.

"Yes, we probably should."

With Kurama's help, Sazumi was able to find her way back a lot quicker then it was finding Kurama. Their progress was slowed because of the kitsune's condition, but it was otherwise fine. They should be able to reach the others in no time.

When Sazumi and Kurama were finally near, they could hear the battle still raging. Prepping themselves, the two walked forward and around the corner. It wasn't a pleasant sight that greeted them.

Many of the evil youkai had been killed already, still many were left. The ones that had not met their fates continued to attack the two ningens and their koorime companion. They weren't getting much accomplished though. Kuwabara was repeatedly cutting them down with his spirit sword as they charged at him. Yusuke was doing pretty well with his street fighting skills and his reigun. Meanwhile Hiei was just slicing them all with his katana. He was clearly enjoying himself.

Sazumi turned to the redhead beside her.

"You see what you can do to help Yusuke and Kuwabara," she said. Kurama nodded.

Sazumi watched him go. That's when one of the cronies spotted her. He started to walk her way. Out of the corner of his eye, Hiei saw the advance. Killing the current enemy he was fighting with, Hiei rushed to her.

In an instant, Hiei quickly picked her up bridal style, and flitted away. Just as the youkai swiped his claws in attack. Needless to say, he missed the girl completely and connected with air.

Sazumi was clutching his neck tightly and had her eyes closed. She could feel the air rush past her cheek as she was attacked. Hiei could feel her shivering against him.

"Baka," he said with a small growl.

Hiei set her down and she slowly opened her eyes. Her face became a look of surprise as she saw her previous adversary running towards Hiei's back. She was even more surprised when the koorime swiftly turned around and killed him with one slice of his katana. Though she wasn't quite as surprised as the now dead youkai.

Suddenly she felt a high heat headed towards her, only it was aimed more over her shoulder and at the person in front of her.

"Hiei! Look out!" she yelled, roughly pushing him to the ground and covering him with her body.

Seconds later, a powerful energy beam shot past. It zoomed over Sazumi's head and it the wall in front of her. A huge explosion was heard.

Sazumi heard a growl beneath her.

"Get off," the body underneath her said.

Sazumi complied and raised herself up to stand. The person she had just protected, did as well. His crimson eyes turned to stare at the girl.

"Thanks for protecting me, Hiei," Sazumi said.

Then she smiled. It was a true, compassionate smile. Hiei recognized it to be the one she use to wear before she had lost her memories. It wasn't that fake one he'd been seeing lately, as she gave them to her friends. No, this one was the most genuine one she owned.

TBC…

A/n: Yeah! Another chapter in the books! Finally Hiei's got his Sazumi back! Or does he? And what happened to the ever evil villain behind this master plan? He took a lunch break. :audience sweat drops: Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Can't wait to see ya'll again! Rain-on-my-soul signing out!


	10. Loathing Creeps and Killing Henchmen

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: I do not in any shape or form own the series YYH.

A/n: All right everyone! I've got another muse to introduce. Hey that rhymes! And as my other muse, Taylor says, "I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!" Anyway, here's Kristen.

Kristen: Hey!

Rain: Okay, well now that you've met her, let's move on. I didn't get as many responses as I was hoping to, but Kristen helped me a little. We got to talking in Excel class and were able to come up with an idea. Now it's not the best idea and it's a little humorous, but it's all I've got. If no one likes it, I'll redo this chapter if someone gives me a better idea.

Kristen: Tell them about that other thing I said.

Rain: Oh yeah! Kristen here brought something to my attention. Back in the last chapter I think, the scene where Sazumi gets her memories back, Kristen was a little confused. She didn't understand why the villain just left while Sazumi became unconscious and got her memories back. Well see what happened was Sazumi got her memories back, causing her brain to overload. Then she fainted. While she was unconscious the villain had to leave her so he could see how the others were holding up and if he needed to help his henchmen. Besides all he wanted to do so far was return Sazumi's memories. Then he would take her down later. That's about it. The rest will be explained in this chapter. Here it is.

Chapter 10: Loathing Creeps and Killing Dumb Henchmen

This chapter is dedicated to Kaimei-san who gave me the idea and was the only one to respond to my query. Thanks a bunch!

Hiei stood stock-still. He just stared at the white-haired girl in front of him as she continued to smile brightly.

"Hiei, I got them back. I have my memories back," Sazumi declared happily. Then she hugged Hiei fiercely.

"Uh-hem," someone cleared their throat, "I hate to break up this wonderful reunion, I really do, but I think Yusuke and Kuwabara could use our help." Kurama stated.

Sazumi slowly and reluctantly peeled herself away from the embrace. She gave Hiei a small smile and then her facetransformed into serious mode.

"You're right Kurama," she said. Sazumi looked at Hiei. "You go help them. I'll take care of Kurama then join you," she told him. Hiei gave a small nod and dashed off to help the two ningens in battle.

Kurama leaned on Sazumi as the two made it over to a pile of huge crates. Sazumi grabbed her friend gently and carefully eased him down next to the crates. In his still slightly injured condition, Kurama slouched on the floor with his back to the crates. Sazumi kneeled next to him.

"Will you be okay here?" she asked quietly, biting her lip. "I mean, can you protect yourself in that condition?" Kurama gave a small laugh and smiled at his worrisome friend.

"I'll be fine," he said reassuringly. "Go. They need you more than I do. Besides, that's where you would rather be, fighting next to them."

"Thank you Kurama," Sazumi said softly. Then she stood up and ran off.

"Be careful," Kurama whispered to his friends retreating form.

Sazumi dashed off quickly to help her friends and Hiei. Sazumi didn't waste any time engaging in battle. She quickly concentrated on her spirit energy and formed some spirit weapons. Sazumi fought next to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, but she stayed closest to Hiei.

"Nice to have ya back," Yusuke called between fighting. He grinned at her.

"Yeah, shrimp!" Kuwabara agreed.

"Nice to be back!" Sazumi yelled back. "And don't call me shrimp!"and she smiled happily, truly happy to be back with her friends. Even doubly happy to be back with Hiei.

The Reikai Tantei, plus their newly returned female member, continued to fight the youkai henchmen fervidly. They easily tackled their enemies and cut them down one by one. Yusuke fired his spirit gun while punching and kicking inbetween. Kuwabara sliced the youkai with his spirit sword and without much effort. Hiei was a blur as he relentlessly attacked with his steel katana. Many youkai fell at his feet as he cut and sliced them apart. Sazumi, out of practice, managed to hold her own and maybe even a little more, as she wielded spirit katanas, spirit kunai, and her many other weapons in her spirit aresonal.

And as the last youkai fell, aplacid voice rang out. The voice was mild, yet forceful. But in its depths Sazumi could sense hatred and anger laced within.

"Awesome job! I'm impressed Reikai Tantei. I never thought you would have gotten through my cronies so quickly. And with such style too. Very, very good. You too, Sazumi my dear. You held your own even though you haven't been back figthing for awhile. Splended," the voice praised sarcastically.

Sazumi searched for the voice. She knew instantly who it was. Her anger began to rise. How she hated that voice, hated the owner of that voice. The voice that was so pleasant with such pleasant words, but was deeply laced with anger, hate, and evil. The voice that spoke wonderful promises, but also promised pain and misery between each word. Sazumi wanted to shut the voice up. She wanted to crush it so bad. Mostly she wanted to never hear it utter another word again. She wanted that man to pay. Sazumi wanted that bastard who had stolen her memories, taken her friends away, and had caused so much pain, to pay.

Then from behind the shadows he came. An evil sneer was set upon his face. He stood tall and collected, as cool as ever. His eyes shone with murderous intent. Sazumi could see the cruel laughter behind his icy stare. He stared her down with the ferocity of a killer. He wanted something and he was going to take down whoever got in his way. He gave a charming smile laced with cockiness. He knew he had power. He knew he could manipulate people.And he knew the Reikai Tantei knew this.

Sazumi knew all those things about him. Sheunderstood perfectly what he was. He was a monster, a murder; and Sazumi utterly loathed him for it. Sazumi wanted to take his ass **down**.

TBC...

A/n: Okay I changed my mind and decided not to explain things this chapter. I will next chapter though. I felt this was a good place to end. Besides I'm going to get in trouble if I stay on the computer any longer. Sorry for any mistakes. I was trying to get this chapter donequickly. Ihope everyone likes it. I thought it was pretty good for me. Rate and review please. It's only a click away.

-rain-on-my-soul, Be seeing you on the other side of the rain!


	11. Seeking Answers

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: I still do not own YYH.

A/n: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I am most deeply, sincerely, painfully sorry. I am so so so so so very sorry. I can't believe it took me soooo long to update. I just had this really long case of bad writers block and I just couldn't get going on this fic. I updated my other YYH fic awhile back though. And I know in that one I said I'd update this one soon, but alas it twas not to be. Sorry, we're reading Romeo and Juliet in English. But I have finally got another chapter for you. Once again I am sorry. This should never happen again, but I can't make any promises. I'm afraid I'll break them too easily. So once again, sorry. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Seeking Answers

Sazumi let her spirit energy spike as she stared at her enemy with hate filled eyes. She narrowed her eyes to small slivers, her anger burning deep.

"Just who the hell are you!" she asked in a bitter tone. "Why are you messing with our damn lives!" The warehouse went silent. Everyone waited with baited breath for answers to the young girl's questions.

"I," he said, in a voice filled with malice, "am called Talik, and I am a youkai that plays with the minds of others."

"So you were just getting your little thrills by playing with my mind? You bastard!"

Talik smirked.

"Not entirely. I was toying with you and playing with your mind, which was quite enjoyable, I'll admit. But I stole your memories because you stole something of mine. I thought it fit that I take something of yours in exchange." He gave a small laugh at this.

"So then what did I take?" Sazumi asked. "What did I take from you that was so damned important! Huh, what did I take!"

Sazumi was yelling now. Talik's face grew angry looking. He scowled evilly at Sazumi.

"You," he growled, "Took. My… Sandwich!"

(A/n: Bwhahahahahahahahahahaha! Kaimei-san's idea! Thanks again! .)

The Rekai Tantei sweat dropped. All of them had looks of utter shock and disbelief on their faces. Kuwabara even fainted. None of them could believe what they had just heard. Here was an evil, manipulating youkai who kidnapped Kurama and stole Sazumi's memories, and he wanted revenge for a sandwich!

"Let me get this straight," Yusuke said, "you hate her because she stole your stupid sandwich?" Talik nodded his head stiffly.

It grew silent again. Seconds passed and no one moved. Kuwabara still lay unconscious on the ground. Suddenly Yusuke couldn't contain it any longer. He started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Bwhahahahahaha! Man you, haha, are one, hehe, messed up youkai! Hahahaha! A sandwich!" Yusuke clutched his sides as the laughter escaped him.

Talik's scowl grew, his features marred in hate. He stared at Yusuke as the Spirit Detective continued to howl with laughter. Talik's eyes shown with a dangerous animosity, all directed towards Sazumi and the Rekai Tantei.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Talik in a booming voice that sent shivers up the spine.

Yusuke's laughter died away instantly. He frowned up at the angered youkai. His friends stood around him, ready for a new battle to begin. Kuwabara had even awakened and was prepared as well. Sazumi stood tall in front of her friends with a determined look in her icy blue eyes.

"If you want to fight for a stupid sandwich, you damn bastard, go ahead. Just be prepared to get your crazy little ass kicked!" Sazumi shouted to Talik.

His gaze narrowed at her.

"You know nothing," Talik said in a low voice.

"Well then enlighten us," Kurama said as he hobbled up to the group.

"Fine," Talik growled. "My natural youkai abilities are limited, but I am great at manipulation and treachery. I used these gifts of mine to work my way up the youkai power-ladder. And I would have gone further if something hadn't happened. You see I discovered a special item, a pill. It could boost my energy and intelligence to extraordinary levels. With it I would be able to rule over all youkai! But then, you my deer Sazumi, came along. I had placed the pill in an ordinary sandwich because I figured other youkai would not look for it there and in the human world. Unfortunately when I turned my back it was taken. When I looked I saw you, girl, devouring it, with my pill. I could have ruled with that power. I would have been unstoppable! But **you** took it from me! YOU TOOK MY POWER! Now you will pay Sazumi!"

Sazumi growled.

"But why did you take my memories? Why not just kill me?" Sazumi asked.

Talik smiled.

"I told you, you took something precious of mine so I took something precious of yours. I took away all the memories you had of your friends and loved ones. I took away your memories of your powers as well. I even took away all your precious memories that you held dear of your love, Hiei. Heh. Then I gave you false memories and a fake family so your friends could suffer knowing you didn't remember them and that you had replaced them. But, you ruined my plans again. You fell in love. With Kurama. I didn't want you to find new happiness so I thought it better to just torture your friends then kill you. And now, I WILL!…"

To be continued…

A/n: There. I updated. Sorry it's kinda short. Next chapter, a battle! It's finally here! . I'm gonna have trouble writing it though. If I don't update soon, don't hate me. Finals are coming up and I have to study. But after that it'll be summer vacation and I can write all I want. I'll have plenty of free time. Update's will come sooner then. But for now, you'll have to be patient! .

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain!

-Rain-on-my-soul


	12. White Flame Dragon

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: You don't have to be psychics to know the answer to this one. I still do not own YYH or any of its characters. I do however own Sazumi, Talik, little Yuki, and Sazumi's father. So now you know.

A/n: Okay it's finally summer vacation. I know I didn't update really soon but that's because I was vacationing at my friends house in Texas and didn't have a computer. Now I'm at my Dad's though and can update quicker. Anyway here it is! The big battle scene! At least I hope it is. I'm not that good at writing battle scenes so if it sucks I'm really sorry. I hope it is adequate though. Well let's get started shall we? Enjoy chapter 12!

Chapter 12: White Flame Dragon

And with his outburst and all his explanations over, Talik launched from his perch and charged the Rekai Tantei. His face was twisted in anger and his spirit energy sparked with a murderous intent. All his thoughts focused on catching and killing his prey.

The group of heroes responded quickly and jumped into the battle. Kuwabara and Yusuke charged up their spirit weapons. Hiei readied his katana and Kurama pulled out his rose whip. Slowly, Sazumi's spirit blades appeared in each hand. And then it began.

Kuwabara was the first to charge back. His spirit sword in hand, Kuwabara met Talik's advance. Talik sneered at the tall teen boy, a scythe appearing in a shroud of smoke. Instantly the two blades met then clashed apart. Each other's force pushed them apart causing them to leap back.

Yusuke attacked after the two separated. Aiming his charged spirit gun at the youkai, Yusuke fired. Talik spun his scythe around until it became a blur and the spirit bullet was reflected into a nearby wall. A large explosion occurred at the impact.

Hiei was using his speed and running from crate to crate. He phased out of view for a second and reappeared to Talik's left. The koorime sliced is katana to the side, intent on cutting his enemy in half. Talik dodged and mimicked Hiei's motion with his scythe. Hiei dodged easily, flickering from view.

Kuwabara and Yusuke teamed up to charge Talik. Kuwabara attacked with his spirit sword while Yusuke let loose with powerful kicks and punches. Each attack and dodge so fast it was un-seeable by a regular human's eyes.

Hiei flittered next to Sazumi, still next to Kurama and not yet in the fray.

"He has speed," Kurama commented.

"Hn," Hiei growled.

"It's time to get this bastard," Sazumi said. "Are you up for it Kurama?" Sazumi was still worried about the kitsune's unhealed wounds.

"I am fully healed now. His speech gave my body time to recuperate." The white-haired girl nodded.

Hiei phased out and Kurama charged ahead to fight. Sazumi remained behind as the boys fought her enemy. Her mind was a blur. She had finally gotten her answers. But there were still unanswered questions in her head.

'_What am I going to do after this is over?'_ she wondered. _'What's going to happen?'_

'_There's no time for this! I have to go and kill Talik or there won't be an after!'_ Sazumi mentally yelled at herself.

"TALIK!" she yelled. And then the young girl finally entered the battle.

Talik heard Sazumi's cry but ignored it as he was occupied with a koorime and a kitsune. Hiei's katana once again came down towards Talik's head. He dodged and swung widely with his scythe. He missed.

Kurama was next with his rose whip. It wrapped around the shaft of the scythe. Kurama pulled and Talik lost his balance. Hiei managed to slice into the evil youkai's right arm.

"Argh!' Talik cried out in pain. Then he pulled his scythe free, knocking Kurama back a few steps.

Before he was able to fully recover, Sazumi's blade came down hard into the opposite shoulder. She lodged it down deep, cutting the youkai's shoulder blade. He bit back another cry of pain.

"How do you like that?" Sazumi asked with venom as she released her lodged blade.

Talik's eyes shown with animosity. He swung his weapon at her in rage. Sazumi jumped out of the way easily.

"Not as much as I'll like slicing you in half!" he growled. The two jumped apart.

The battle continued on, each side getting in their own hits. No one didn't have at least one open wound or the beginning of a bruise forming. Spirit energy was draining from all the bodies in the room. The fighting was taking its toll.

The blue-eyed girl stood on a crate out of the middle of the fray. Yusuke was currently engaged in hand to hand with Talik. He landed a fist in the youkai's jaw and Talik went crashing into a wall, Yusuke on his tail. Sazumi was breathing heavily, each breath more ragged then its predecessor. Blood matted her hair from a gash she had gotten when she was thrown into a wall. A large cut crossed up her abdomen, the after effects of a too close encounter with the sharp blade of a scythe. Blood dripped from the wound and other smaller cuts. She scowled at the pain.

Sazumi was losing strength. Her spirit energy was almost tapped out. It had been used too much healing and fighting. The battle needed to end. She knew it and so did the others, also getting tired. Sazumi stood up straight.

"Now's the time," she whispered. She knew Talik was weakening too and if they held out long enough he was toast.

Sazumi started to unravel the makeshift bandage on her left arm. Inch by inch the white dragon mark appeared. When it was fully seen she dropped the bandage to the ground and lifted her arm straight up.

Energy crackled around the white-haired girl. White sparks leapt around her arm. Power coursed through her. Sazumi's ultimate weapon was begging to be released. She readily complied. Aiming her hand straight at Talik, Sazumi gathered all her energy into her left hand.

"Yusuke!" she yelled at the teen exchanging blows with the evil youkai. He looked up and realized her intentions. He pulled back quickly. "Ready you bastard!" Talik's eyes settled on the teen and widened instantly.

"WHITE FLAME DRAGON!"

White and blue energy poured from Sazumi's left hand. It became a large cylinder then formed a rough looking dragon of white and blue. The dragon let out a roar as it made its way from Sazumi's arm to Talik. Sazumi braced herself as she released the powerful attack. She could feel it sapping away all her energy. But she smiled in satisfaction as her enemy stood stunned. She knew he didn't have enough time to react. He was finished.

Talik felt the intense heat of the energy making its way towards him. He needed to do something quick or he was as good as dead. But he didn't have enough energy or enough time.

"Shit," he growled, bringing up his scythe that began to glow a bloody crimson.

As the dragon reached the unmoving youkai, Talik smirked. His scythe was fully above his head and surrounded by his energy. Sazumi's attack finally reached him. Talik brought the weapon straight down.

TBC…

A/n: I know that's really evil but I thought it was the perfect place to end it. A good cliffhanger is okay once in a while, right? I'll try and update soon though. I'm even going to start working on it after this. Among other things. I've finished the first chapter of my Naruto fic I just need to type it. I'm halfway down with the first chapter of my Getbackers fic and the second chapter of my Saiyuki fic. I'm also working on finishing the first chapter to my DBZ sequel fic. I've also been working on the next chapter for my other YYH fic. So look for those. I can't guarantee they'll all be out soon. But I'll work on it. Also aboutSazumi'sdragon, I know it's just like Hiei's and yes it's meant to be like that, if you don't like, tough! That's what I wanted. It is different though. It's actually more for healing than attacking. She just uses it when things get desperate.That's about it. Oh review please!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain!

-rain-on-my-soul


	13. Deep Sleep

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: Maybe someday I'll own YYH…that day isn't today though.

A/n: I apologize again. I just can't seem to update fast. I am really busy though. I'm in so many clubs and now I run one so I don't have much of a life anymore. I am trying though. I also burnt my hand really bad yesterday so it's hard to write this. But anyway, here's another chapter. We're getting closer to the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Deep Sleep

Talik's scythe swiftly came down on Sazumi's attack, his crimson energy cutting her dragon in half. Sazumi's spirit energy went barreling through the crates behind Talik and crashed into the wooden walls of the warehouse. An inhuman sneer lit up Talik's face. He looked up to see the horrified expression on Sazumi's face, but was surprised when he saw her smiling instead.

"SPIRIT GUN!"

A look of horror replaced the sneer on Talik's face. Blue energy came racing toward the evil youkai. He look up at the white-haired girl one more time. Sazumi gave him a weak smile and a small wave.

"Bye! Thanks for the memories!"

"Noooooo!" Talik was engulfed in the blue spirit energy of Yusuke's spirit gun and instantly disintegrated, taking all his evil plans with him.

Sazumi looked down at Yusuke, still smiling.

"Thanks, Yusuke," she said, before she stumbled backwards, unconscious.

Hiei was beside her in an instant, catching her nimbly in his arms. The koorime picked her up bridal style and jumped down from the crates to join the others. Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped down as well. They all landed next to Kurama.

"She's spent," Kurama assessed. "She used up all of her energy healing me and then in that last attack on Talik. She'll need some rest to recuperate." He tore off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her arm.

"I'm just glad that bastard's finally dead," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Yusuke added, "he's done messing with shorty here."

Suddenly the large warehouse doors burst open to let in the sun's rays, showing that it had stopped raining and was finally morning. In the doorway stood a very worried grim reaper and her toddler boss.

"Are you guys alright?" Botan asked.

"Yes," Koenma asked, "have things finally been taken care of?"

"Yeah, pacifier breath," Yusuke said. "The evil sandwich dude and his cronies are toast, and the pipsqueak's got all her memories back. Foxboy's okay too."

"Good. Take Sazumi back to Genkai's so she can get some rest. The others are already there. They'll be happy to see she has her memories back." Then Koenma disappeared.

"So what happened?" Botan inquired. "How did Sazumi get involved in all this and why are her memories back?"

Botan looked to the four boys, waiting for an answer. Hiei chose to ignore her and walked forward with Sazumi. Kuwabara and Yusuke followed. Kurama was left behind to answer the grim reaper's questions.

"The youkai who kidnapped me was named Talik," he started, while starting forward to catch up with the others. Botan's oar materialized and she floated beside Kurama. "He was also the one who erased Sazumi's memories and planted false ones in her mind. He did it to get revenge. Apparently he had acquired a mystical pill that would increase his demonic powers. Talik had placed it in a sandwich Sazumi mistakenly ate. He was going to use the power to take over the spirit world. When his power was taken he decided to take out his revenge on Sazumi. So Talik wiped out her memories of all of us. Then he created new memories of a different life with a human family. That is why she went to live with that family and began to attend my human school. Talik wanted to steal all of Sazumi's happiness as she had stolen his pill. But then Sazumi became attached to myself. Talik grew even more angry and made a plan to kidnap me. He caught me off guard one day and was able to render me unconscious. Then he sent a note to Sazumi, telling her to gather Yusuke and the others to save me. They were all able to find and rescue me. In the process Talik gave Sazumi her memories back. We fought him for awhile until Yusuke was able to destroy Talik with his spirit gun. Sazumi used up a lot of her energy and is now in the process of recuperating."

"Wow," Botan remarked.

"Yes, well everything turned out okay."

"Yeah, and now Sazumi can come back home!"

Botan smiled and raced ahead to catch up with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama stayed back with a worried look on his face. He soon wiped it off though, walking faster to join the group.

Hiei had left the group slightly behind and was flittering from tree to tree. He gently cradled the sleeping teen and focused on getting to Genkai's temple.

It didn't take the teens long to arrive at the old master's temple. Hiei landed inside the grounds first, the others came in only a minute later. The koorime waited with his burden while someone came to open the door. Kurama happened to be the first by Hiei's side so he slide open the temple door. Hiei wasted no time and walked right in. All the rest followed.

Still carrying Sazumi, Hiei ignored the girls in the room; he simply walked past their questioning stares and headed into Sazumi's old room. He gently placed her on the bed, then a loud slam echoed throughout the old shrine.

As soon as Yusuke entered, Keiko rose to meet him.

"What happened? Why did you guys bring Sazumi here? She's okay, right?" Keiko fired off questions.

Yusuke let out a sigh and began to tell the tale of what happened. Keiko, Yukina, Genkai, and Hinageshi all listened carefully from their seats. Kuwabara sat down next to Yukina while Kurama stood next to Genkai. Botan put away her oar to kneel beside Hinageshi. Yusuke continued standing to talk about the battle.

When he was finally finished with his retelling, Yusuke sat down. Genkai then got up and walked to the center of the room for everyone's attention.

"Now that this is all over with I suggest the you guys get some rest. The boys used up a lot of spirit energy fighting and you girls were up all night waiting for them. There are plenty of rooms here or you can all sleep in the main room. Get some rest and we'll all check on Sazumi later," Genkai advised.

Everyone decided to sleep in the main room together while Genkai retired to her own room. The boys grabbed some futons to set out. Yusuke and Kuwabara collapsed on the floor instantly; Kuwabara's snores were heard only a minute later. Hinageshi, Botan, and Yukina pleasantly said goodnight before they too were silently asleep. Keiko yawned and said goodnight to Yusuke who mumbled into his pillow in return. Kurama silently left the others to check on Hiei and the white-haired girl.

"Hiei," Kurama said when he reached the outside of Sazumi's room, "may I come in?" Kurama got no reply and decided it was okay to enter. He closed the door behind him with as little noise as possible.

When he entered, Sazumi was lying in bed, her chest slowly rising up and down. Hiei was standing next to the bed, his crimson eyes on the kitsune.

"The others are asleep. They're staying here at the temple. They'll want to check up on her when they awake. Have a goodnight, Hiei." Kurama turned around and exited.

Confident that Kurama was gone and that Sazumi was in a deep sleep, Hiei walked over to the window. He sat on the sill and closed his eyes. Then he began to wait for the time when the blue-eyed girl would wake.

To be continued…

A/n: That chapter's done. It's not one of my favorites. But at least it's done. Now I'll go do my homework, which is what I should be doing. Maybe I'll update soon. Can't wait for Halloween! Trick-or-treating's tomorrow! Have fun everyone, even if you don't go trick-or-treating or celebrate Halloween! Happy Halloween!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

rain-on-my-soul


	14. Cops

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: I'm so broke I don't have Monopoly money, thus I don't own YYH.

A/n: Okay here's the next chapter. It seems I can't update as quickly unless one of my friends keeps yelling at me until I do. Mei(Ongy) has been bugging me to update so I've got a new chapter for everyone! Here it is! Enjoy!

(Kai-mei and Mei Sanniang see if you can spot some familiar people!)

Chapter 14: Cops

Only a small sliver of light passed through the curtains Hiei had shut. The light dimly fell on the sleeping form of a white-haired girl in bed. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as she recovered. In the corner sat the koorime, his crimson eyes shut. The rest of the temple was silent as its other occupants slept.

Suddenly the sleeping girl's eyes slowly fluttered open. She stripped off the covers and quietly sat up. A silent yawn escaped her lips as she stretched. Sazumi turned towards the corner of the room, blue eyes met steely crimson. There was a small smile that appeared on her lips.

"Hey," she said quietly. "Morning or night?"

"Morning," Hiei replied.

"Oh. How long have I been out?"

"A day and a half. Are you fully recovered?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I think so. One day, huh?"

Sazumi contemplated this for a few seconds when her eyes grew big. A look of alarm spread across her face.

"I've been here one whole day and a half! My dad's going to go ballistic! He and Yuki are probably worried sick. I should go home," Sazumi said. She started to rise and get out of bed. Hiei watched her.

"You are home," he said.

"No, I mean my real home," Sazumi explained. "I have to go."

Sazumi stepped into the slippers next to her bed and stood up. She walked over to the door. Turning towards the room, she grabbed the knob.

"Are you coming?" she questioned.

The koorime rose and walked up next to her. She opened the door slowly, careful to not wake the others. The two made their way out the door and down the hallway. They entered the kitchen to see Kurama and Genkai having a cup of tea.

"Good morning," Kurama said.

"Morning," Sazumi answered back.

"Would you like some tea?" Genkai asked. The blue-eyed girl shook her head.

"No. I have to get home. My dad's probably called the police by now."

"You do know they are not your real family, right? They were only given false memories as you were," Genkai inquired.

"I know, but they still feel like family and they still think I'm a part of the family."

"Do you feel completely healed?" Kurama wanted to know.

"I'm completely okay. How about you?" Sazumi said.

"I've been fine for awhile," the kitsune affirmed.

"Good. Now I've got to go. I'll be back later to say thanks to everyone and say hi!" She exited the kitchen to leave the temple. Hiei followed.

"Goodbye, Sazumi," Kurama called after her.

"Bye!"

"That child has a lot of reorganizing to do," Genkai commented and Kurama nodded, his eyes smoldering thoughtfully.

Sazumi and Hiei arrived at the front door. Sazumi opened it, still being as silent as possible. She tiptoed down the front steps. Her brown shoes splashed in the leftover puddles. She suddenly stopped and twirled around to face Hiei.

"Are you going to come with me?" she asked quietly. "You don't have to if it would make you uncomfortable. I just thought maybe you'd like to meet them. They have to find out about you sometime." Sazumi whispered the last part and blushed.

Hiei was silent for awhile. Sazumi turned around, feeling he didn't want to go. She took one step forward when, without a word, Hiei picked her up bridal style and flitted away.

The two arrived at Sazumi's false father's house in only a short while. Hiei's speed was able to get them there quickly. He gently placed the white-haired girl on her feet in front of the door. She grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked the door.

"I don't have to tell you to be nice, do I?" she whispered to the koorime beside her.

Sazumi opened the door quietly.

"Anyone home?" she called. "It's me, Sazumi. I'm home!" The couple walked into the entrance.

Suddenly Sazumi's father, only by false memories, came running down the hall towards her. His shirt was rumbled, his hair a mess, and there were dark circles under his eyes. He looked frantic and deep worry lines creased his forehead.

"Sazumi!" he practically yelled with relief and grabbed Sazumi's shoulders. "Where have you been? You've been gone for over twenty-four hours! I've been awake this whole time, worried sick! I even called the police! Where were you?" The last part came out a little harsher then the rest. His eyes flitted to Hiei. "And who's this?"

Two police officers entered the hallway. They looked at Sazumi and her dad. Then they looked at Hiei.

"Is this your daughter, sir?" one asked.

"Yes officers," he replied wearily.

"Here dad, let's all go in the living room and I'll explain," Sazumi said. She herded everyone towards the living room, Hiei right next to her.

When they entered the room Sazumi's father instantly collapsed into a chair. Sazumi motioned the police officers to do the same. They both complied. Then she turned to Hiei. She didn't say anything, but he went over to stand near the doorway. Then Sazumi whirled back around to face the officers and her dad.

"What exactly happened, miss?" one of the officers questioned.

There were only two police officers. Sazumi had noticed their car out front when she had arrived with Hiei. Both of them were female and had pads of papers out to write in. One was tall with brown hair and looked to be American. The other was a little bit shorter, but still taller then Hiei, and had black hair. She appeared to be Indonesian. Sazumi noticed that the one who had asked the question had "Lt. Meyer" printed on the right side of her shirt. The other had "Lt. Ong" there.

"I was simply at a friend's house," the blue-eyed girl replied.

"That's it?" asked Lt. Meyer.

"Yeah. After school I went with my friend Kurama to visit some of my other friends. I stayed there for a little while and hung out. We ended up falling asleep. I just forgot to call to let you know where I was, dad. I'm really sorry."

"You where asleep for a pretty long time then," Lt. Ong remarked.

"We didn't sleep the whole time. We were just having so much fun that I lost track of time."

"You're sure?" Lt. Meyer questioned again.

"Yes," Sazumi said, exasperated.

"What about him? Is he a friend?" Lt. Ong pointed to Hiei.

"Yes," Sazumi blushed again. "If that's all I'd like to talk to my dad."

"If you're sure," Sazumi nodded, "then we'll go."

The two police officers said goodbye and walked out the front door. Lt. Ong and Lt. Meyer waved one last time as they got into their car. Sazumi and her dad watched them drive away.

"Dad," the teen started as they walked back to the living room, "I promise that's what happened. Nothing else. You believe me, right?"

Sazumi's father rubbed his eyes with his hand. He looked even more tired than before Sazumi arrived home. He looked at his daughter, well who he thought was his daughter.

"I believe you," he said. Sazumi smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too. Now I'm going to go to bed. You too. Tell your friend goodbye. You won't be seeing him for a while."

"What? Why?" Sazumi was alarmed.

"You're grounded missy," her father stated. "Say goodnight, Sazumi." He started to walk up the stairs to his bedroom to finally get some rest.

"Night, dad," she whispered up at him. Then she looked at the koorime. "Guess you have to go. I'll see you soon. He can't ground me forever. You should go back to the temple. I'll be fine for the night. I really need sleep and I can't with you lurking around. Come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll probably sleep in. I will be seeing you. Goodnight, Hiei."

Sazumi padded up next to him and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek. When she opened her eyes he was gone. The blue-eyed teen went upstairs to her room. She gave a yawn as she slipped on her pajamas and crawled into bed. That night Sazumi's dreams were plagued with the knowledge that this was not her real family and she did not truly belong to them.

The next morning Sazumi didn't get up until around ten. Her father was in the kitchen on the phone. Little Yuki was playing with his cars on the floor. She gave them both a smile and went to the cupboard to get some cereal. When she finished pouring the milk into her bowl, her father finally hung up.

"What is it, dad?" Sazumi asked. He didn't answer at first. He looked deep in thought.

"I think you better sit down," he finally said.

Sazumi set her bowl down on the table. Then she walked over and picked up Yuki. She placed him on her lap and sat down.

"What is it?" she repeated.

"We're moving," he simply said. "To America."

TBC…

A/n: And there it is. I'm almost done with this story. Just hang on. I hope everyone had a happy holiday weekend. December's coming up and that means more holidays! I'm going to be busy so I don't know fast I'll update. I'll try though. I might get beaten up if I don't!

Be seeing you on the other side of the rain-

Rain-on-my-soul


	15. Home and Family Equals Love

**How Could I Forget You?**

Disclaimer: This is it, the final disclaimer for this story, I do not own YYH.

A/n: We're finally here. It's the last chapter. I was going to have two more, but I thought for Christmas I'd just make one long one. I figured I would get it done before Christmas because I'll be leaving for vacation so I may not be able to update my other stories. Anyway, here's my Christmas present/Holiday present to everyone! Enjoy the last chapter!

Chapter 15: Home and Family Equals Love

"M-m-moving!" Sazumi almost jumped out of her seat, if it wasn't for Yuki still sitting in her lap, an oblivious smile on his face. "We can't move! All my friends are here! My school! My whole life his here! Why, dad? Why?"

Sazumi's father placed his face in the palm of his hands. There was weariness still written there. He heaved a sigh and then finally looked up at his daughter.

"The company offered me a promotion. I'm going to be running one of the main buildings in San Francesco. There's a lot of money involved. We can live a better life. I think it's what's best for this family. We can be happier," he explained.

Sazumi picked up Yuki off of her lap and placed him gently on the floor. She stood up and faced her father. A look of utter shock and disbelief sat on her face.

"We won't be happier, dad. I'm happiest here, with my friends. With…" Sazumi trailed off and broke eye contact with him.

"With who?" he whispered gently.

"With,…with the,….with someone very special to me."

"Who, Kurama?"

"Well,…yes and…no. Dad, we just can't move! We can't!" Sazumi gestured frantically with her hands. "Tell them no, say you won't take the deal. Tell them you'll keep your current job here."

"I can't, Sazumi. I already excepted it. I'm sorry, dear." he reached for Sazumi's hand but she yanked it out of his grasp. She started at him in defeat, crystal-colored tears running down her cheeks.

"No," she whispered, "no, that's not fair." Sazumi quickly whipped around as full blown sobs wracked her body and tore out the front door, running down the street. Her false father stared after her until she was out of sight ad then placed his face back in his hand.

Sazumi waited until she had run from her father's eye sight and then she began jumping from tree to tree, using her spirit energy to pick up speed. She didn't bother to care of the strength slowly ebbing away from her. The tears and the running was draining away all she had. The white-haired girl blindly made her way past the blurry faces of the people around the city.

The destination of the teen wasn't really known to her, but before she knew it Sazumi was standing outside Genkai's temple. She looked up through the watery haze at the large wooden door. Then she walked around to the side and jumped through a window. She stepped quietly into a dark room. Sazumi brought up her arm and angrily wiped her tears away.

Tip-toeing to the empty bed, the girl gently sat down; her head was bowed down in sorrow. A small gust of wind blew through the open window. Sazumi shivered when the frosted air hit the back of her neck. Then she turned around and looked at Hiei, standing next to the window.

"Hey, there you are," she whispered, then added a small smile. "Wanna go sit on the roof?" The koorime gave no answer but they both exited and jumped onto the roof. Sazumi slowly sat down, Hiei followed. The young girl curled her knees up to her chest.

Hiei could tell that something was bothering Sazumi. He had seen her tears when she had arrived at the temple. Anger and worry built up inside him. Hiei wanted to know immediately what had occurred so that something could be done. He concentrated on her face and waited for Sazumi to end the silence.

"I'm not even going to bother asking you if you want the good news or the bad news first," she whispered. "It doesn't matter. You only need to know that the bad news is really terrible news…" Sazumi's tears returned and she let out a sob. Hiei moved closer to her, still waiting.

"I'm moving,…to America." The last part was a strangled sob. The tears were fast now. "My father got a promotion and we have to go. I don't want to though." Sazumi placed her face in her knees.

"You don't," Hiei said. "You do not have to leave. The ningen is not your real father."

At the koorime's words, Sazumi looked up at him through wet eyes.

"I know that but,…Hiei. I died at such a young age. I lost a chance with a family. Even before that I didn't really have an actual family, I was pretty much alone. More than anything in the world, I have always wanted a normal family. Now, I can have that. If I do not go then I cannot have that. I've always wanted a family."

Suddenly Hiei was on his feet, Sazumi stared up at him. Then he vanished from sight. Quickly, she stood up as well.

"Hiei!" Sazumi yelled into the morning sun. "Why did you leave?"

"He left because of what you said," a velvety voice said from behind the distressed teenage form.

Spinning around quite suddenly, Sazumi came face to face with the kitsune, Kurama.

"Which part?" she questioned. Her shirt sleeve made her tears vanish.

"The part,…about family," was the answer.

"Why would that make him leave?"

"Think about it, Sazumi. You said that they were the family you always wanted. Why that family?"

"That, family? It's the only one I can have. I don't understand, Kurama. I just want a family. Is that so hard to understand?"

A magenta covered head shook.

"No, it's not. But it's what I said earlier, why that family?" Then he too vanished from sight, leaving behind a completely distressed girl with snowy white hair.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Sazumi as she sat stone still on the roof of a powerful master's ancient temple, deep in thought.

"Sazumi, stop doing that!" her father yelled as soon as she walked through the door.

Sazumi looked up at him. Her pale cheeks were stained with hundreds of tears.

"When do we leave?" she asked in a croaked whisper.

"A week," he answered in a just as quite whisper.

The deepest feeling of sorrow was displayed on Sazumi's face. She slowly trudged by her father and up the stairs to start packing. The young girl's heart shattered the whole way up.

Sazumi went through the week in a daze. She packed up all of their belongings at a meager pace. She made the arrangements for her transfer out of the school and ended Yuki's term at the daycare. She was silent as her father made the sale of their small apartment. During the whole week Sazumi didn't visit the temple, none of her friends came to see her, and Sazumi never smiled.

That Friday evening everything was packed into the moving van that would take their stuff to the airport to be shipped to San Francesco. The two moving personal, a female named Taylor and a female named Kai loaded up the last box and slammed the metal door shut.

"Thanks guys," Sazumi's father said and shook their hands. Then they climbed into the trunk to drive away.

In the living room Sazumi was wrapping up the sleeping Yuki in his Pokemon blanket. He clutched a small Kero plushie in his hand and was snoring quietly. His older sister took outside to their father's waiting car. Then she gently placed him into his car seat.

Sazumi stood in front of the apartment. Her father came up beside her. He tried to put his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged him away and headed to the car. He followed her with a hurt look on his face.

The two front doors were open. He was in the driver's seat first and started the car. Then Sazumi got in and closed the door; she looked out the window as her false father drove away.

It started to rain before they were even out of the city. It came down in torrents. Sazumi stared as each drop fell. The teen still pondered over Kurama's words. She shifted through the memories recently returned to her. Then something occurred to her as she remembered wonderful things.

"Stop the car, dad," she said, looking at the driver.

"What?" he asked, totally bewildered.

"Stop the car!" He immediately pulled over. "What is it? What's wrong?" Sazumi gave him a sad smile; she stayed silent. Then he smiled back. "Go. Be safe. Be happy."

Sazumi opened the door, stepping out into the rain. She looked at her sleeping brother and smiled. Slowly she turned towards him.

"I love you, dad." Then she smiled a lovely smile at her father, her real father.

It didn't' take long for Sazumi to figure out where Hiei was. She raced through pounding rain. She arrived at the roof of Kurama's school in record time. In the corner near the railing stood the koori me, rain pounded his black cloaked figure.

"Hiei!" Sazumi yelled. He turned to her.

"Where's you're family?" he practically growled.

Sazumi walked up to him; she gave him a smile.

"I'm looking at him. I realized why you were angry and what Kurama meant. I've had a family all along, you guys. A real family…" Hiei was silent.

"I'm staying," she whispered.

The rain thundered around them. It continued to empty from the deep gray clouds. The two ignored it. Their hearts seemed louder then the storm anyway. They were silent.

Suddenly Sazumi ran into Hiei's arms. She knocked him flat on his back. Water splashed went he went down.

Sazumi's lips were pressing against his.

"You are mine, Hiei. You are my family, my all," she whispered when she broke contact and opened her sparkling blue eyes. Crimson eyes stared into hers. They stood up.

Then something icy cold hit Sazumi's nose. That's when she noticed the endless rain had ceased. She looked into the deep midnight sky. White crystal flakes fell from the remaining clouds. The flakes littered her white hair and blended in. They contrasted sharply with the koorime's. Sazumi smiled a brilliant smile.

"It's snowing," she whispered yet again, her arms around Hiei's and his around her waist.

"I love you."

Then the two kissed once again, a kiss filled with passion, love, and a sense of home.

THE END

A/n: Awww... It is now over. Well this story is. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It was good. I had fun. Everyone have A Merry Christmas or Happily Holidays! Till next time!

On the other side of the rain.

Rain-on-my-soul


End file.
